Suprise Suprise! Your a vampire
by ALiceRenesmeCullenHale
Summary: Alexis Mason gets a very unexpected suprise when the new guy Jackson Barnett moves into town. She finds out about another part of her she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N::First story. Feedback is requested. Id like to know how to improve and whatnot.**

**DISCLAIMER::I do NOT own twilight, just the unbelievably boring characters. a.k.a. Jenny and Alexis.**

**Chapter1**_  
__What do you mean "Normal"?__  
_

"Please pass your PH lab reports up please." Crap...I knew i was forgetting something. Im trying to get a BETTER grade. Turn a new leaf. Well, i guess its harder to get a good grade in Biology than I thought. I mentally slapped myself for being so forgetfull. Christopher snickered at me from across the aile when he saw my face. I glared at him. He knew I wouldnt do anything, but he knew that he didnt want to see what happens after the glare. So he stopped laughing and payed attention to the overhead at the front.  
The door creaked open at the front of the room. I dont know why, but people just cant get to school on time, yet actually get to class on time. I pulled my head up, "its probably William" i thought to myself. Although it wasnt him.I mean,it could of be him if he had one of those transforming weekends where you come back to school looking less scrawny and got at least 6 inches taller. Ms. Kanderell looked at me then wrote somthing down, "Jackson your seat is in the back right next to Alexis." So, point was proven. He wasnt William. Thats a good thing.  
Ok, his name is Jackson. He looked at me as he sat down. The look he is giving me makes me think I am supposed to know something that i dont. After he realized I probalby want the girl the thought I was. He rifled through his bookpack and pulled out a notebook. I felt kind of freakish just sitting there staring at him so i put the pen to my paper. I tried forgetting he was even sitting next to me but I felt the heat radiating off of him. Nothing about him seemed even remotely normal.

The bell rang. I gave out a sigh of releif, gathered my things and rushed out of the room. I had to concentrate on walking. You see, im not very coordinated. Most of the time I dont have to think of not tripping while im walking, but if I didnt. Id think of Jackson, and id forget that my feet where there. Which would end up with me falling in my face.

I walked into my next class and sat 's very srange that I already felt something torwards him. Usually I wait, im not eager to get into relationships. Personally i think its a waste of time. You think they are the one but you soon find out later that they are just another airhead. You know, how they're all the same. They use you till they dont want you anymore. Then they just end everyhting on a whim. You never see it coming, but it just comes out of nowhere and slaps you right in the face.

"Alexis?" A hand was waving in front of my face. "Alexis? Is some one in there?" I shook my head and came back to reality. Jenny looked at me and laughed. "I thought this wasn't going to happen for a couple more years. I didnt have time to prepare a speech or anything. So who is he? I have to check him out. Oh no,it isnt Jeffray is it?You know you have have a weird taste in guys." I think i just threw up in my mouth a little. "Ew! Jeffray. If Elanie wont even touch him then what makes you think i will." He was a very very poor comparison to jackson.

"Well then whos is this guy?" A smirk crept up on my face. I think I was going to keep this irrational feeling to myself. "What do you mean? There is no guy." She looked at me with disbelief. "Yeah, and thats very hard to believe when you have a wicked smile on your face. Ha! well in my defense. Im not normal. Normal people smile when they're lieing. In my case I smile either way. "Hm, I think I should make you wait and see."

"You two! NO talking! Jenny, turn around!" Jen gave me a glare then turned around. I knew I couldnt keep it away for that long. I just hope I can keep it away long enough to know why im feeling this way. I know she would insist on me telling her. I think I can keep my sanity long enough to at least figure out where he comes from or even better, what his last name is.

________________________________________________________________

I know its kind of short but ill be writing more....any ideas on where i should take the story. Feel free to tell me.

Again this is my first story. I know its probably very horrible. Thats why I ask for your constructive critisism. =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is this what love feels like?"

Oh, great! P.E., one of the worst classes ever! One of the biggest reasons is, everytime I run either my shoes are untied or I just fall flat on my face. Anoter reason is because I tend to run to FAST. I cant just to a brisk jog. Its is because of my speed and my lack of grace that I trip frequently The P.E. teacher says to do an easy run, which he thinks is twelve minutes, but really i always run it in seven.

Anywho. As im changing into my P.E. uniform, i hear one of the girls mention Jackson."Oh yeah, He has brothers too. All of them are as hott as he is." Typical...I sighed and headed torwards the was i thinking? I was never going to get a guy like that!

I am staring at my feet not really paying attention to my surrounding. Why am i letting this get to me? I sighed again. "Something worng?" I jumped and turned around. Oh wow! it was him. Wait, why am i so excited? For heavens sake! What is happening to me?!

"Oh well no, Why do you ask?" That sounded way to..whats the word?...Um, well lets just go with adultish. I smiled, knowing if i laughed he would look at me funny. He probably thought i was a freak anyway."Well you seemed a bit down walking in here. To be honest, I think your really pretty, and that frown of yours didn't really match. Did that just make the least bit of sense. Im sorry, I don't usually..I'm not usually" His face scrunched up. Aw..How cute, i was debating whether or not to finish his statement. "Your not usually..At a loss for words?" I smiled. "Yes. Well apparently you don't I see." He smiled back. If only the coach didn't blow that whistle for his class to congregate towards him. "Well see you later. Whens your lunch?" His face looked hopeful. Please be seventh, "I have seventh." Relief washed over his face,and i saw that big toothy grin of his that just made my heart want to melt. "Good. See you there." Thank the goddess.

Ok, now I just need to suffer through three more periods. They are going to be long and practically unbearable, just because I want them to fly by. Sighing I head outside to rum my warm up lap around the feild. I again concentrated on not tripping. I started "jogging," suddenly he was beside me. "Well I was kinda counting on having time to prepeare what i was going to say, but guess this will do." Again with that toothy grin. Just looking at him made you think he was walking not running. Then again it to little to no effort for me to run like this. It would take some time getting used to this.

Every single guy that would try to hit on me in P.E would be so out of breath that they couldnt say anything by the time they reached me. Being fast was a definite plus when it came to boys, Jackson wasnt a boy thougb. I could tell. He was so much more than that. For some odd reason, nothign else mattered but Jackson. In just aninstant he was the center of my world. I just hoped that he felt the same way. This may sound cheesy to you, but i could kind of feel it in my bones that he was the one.

My bones could of been wrong. Well, lets jsut hope (i've been doing a lot of that lately.)

He didnt really talk the rest of the period. Wich teh teachers decided that it was just going to be an open period to do whatever we wanted. Except for illigal things of course. We just sat next to each other on the stairs. I occasionally glanced over his way. His expression was always calm. There ws no actual need for words, and i liked that fact. I could also feel him look at me when i wasnt. Everybody gets that feeling. Like someone's looking at you. I smiled teh biggest smile I think i could possibly make. I even showed my teeth. That no matter what I did were always white. I even tried not brushing my teeth for a couple of weeks. Then I I felt like a slob, so I broke down and brushed them. Everything about my appearance made guys faen over me. I hated it. I hated it with a burning passion. There was a lot of other beatiful girls in this school. They may not be that pretty on the outside, but they are gorgeous on the inside. It just made my insides churn everytime i heard a guy spout out a pick up line towrards me.

The bell rang, he gave me a hug (wich suprised me), and left.

Although, oddly enough, time just flew. Everything just looked like a blur. Because I was walking torwards the lunchroom, and I had no clue how i got there. I usually sit with Jen and the girls, So i had to go tell them i was ditching their table. Jen glared at me, "You are going to go to my house after school. We are going to do our World studies project and you are going to tell me all about him. Dont lie to me Alexis. I know you are sitting with a boy, and from what I hear it is a very hott boy. How in the world did you get Jackson Barnett? Oh nevermind dont answer that. Go sit with him and tell me what happens later." "Is there anything else you would like m'am" I commented. She glared at me and pointed her finger to the table where Jackson was sitting. Oh boy. I walked over there nervously.


End file.
